The EdOver
by Tario Ed
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy don't remember a thing after a crazy night. Now they must find out the truth. Please review!


"Hello,"

"Hello Kashere," said Eddy "We're fucked up."

"What?" said Kashere who had light brown skin and dark brown hair. "What are you talking about?"

"We have lost Rolf!" Eddy said robbing their heads.

"The wedding is in Five hours!" said Kashere

"WE KNOW, WE KNOW!" Eddy shouted

I know what you're thinking. Ed Edd and Eddy are too young to be drunk but this story has a twist to it. Let's rewind to the start

**The Ed-Over**

Peach Creek

Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin and Sarah were celebrating in the streets while the Eds were with bruises and gazes on top of a pile of rubble. Eddy got up angrily.

"That was a triple A scam," Eddy exclaimed "But monobrow had to ruin it!"

Ed popped out of the rubbish. Eddy got a metal pole and smashed it on Ed's Head. Ed sunk backed into the rubble

Rolf ran out of his house wearing a suit.

"Ed Boys," Rolf said "Rolf and his family would like invite you to Rolf's wedding."

"Rolf you're getting married?" Edd asked as he was clicking his back into shape

"Yes too smart for his own good Ed-Boy"

"Aren't you a little young Rolfy-Boy" Eddy said

"Nonsense," Rolf said "In the Old Country everyone gets married at age of 12 years."

"So where's the bride." Eddy asked

"In the Old Country," Rolf replied

"When she arriving in this town." Edd asked

"She's not coming here," Rolf said "The wedding is in the Old Country."

"WHAT ?" Edd and Eddy shouted in unison.

Suddenly Ed head popped out of the rubble still dazed from the head injury. Rolf gave them each a schedule.

"See you at the crack of dawn, Ed-Boys." Rolf said

The sun set in Peach Creek. At Edd house he was packing his stuff. All of a sudden the door burst open and Ed and Eddy walked in with Ed holding a pile of bags.

"So Sockhead," Eddy said "Since you are the smartest and neatest out of all of us, me and Ed decided to stay at your house so we don't miss the flight."

"Eddy that causes us less hustle," Edd " That is a good idea."

"No fooling Sockhead." Eddy boasted

8:30 PM At Edd's House

Edd was reading the schedule Rolf at the same time Ed and Eddy were preparing their beds for the night.

"Okay the flight is at 0900 hours but we have to arrive two hours before the flight due to it being international. According to my calculations it takes 1 hour to get to the airport by bus. There is only one bus between 6-7pm that goes to the airport which is at 0609 hours. In addition we need to change, eat breakfast and wash which will take at least 30 minutes if we stick to a tight schedule so we should wake up by 5:25pm."

"WHAT!"Eddy exclaimed

" Yes fortunately I have come up with a schedule…"

"What is Double D talking about Eddy." Said Ed

" Beat's me"

"… So we will wake up and I will have breakfast while Eddy washes and Ed changes. We will spend ten minutes on task 1 then Eddy will change will I wash and Ed to save time you make yours and Eddy's breakfast as well. This is phase two .Phase three I change while Eddy has breakfast while Ed collects all the luggage and we meet at the door to depart to the bus stop at 0600 hours." Edd finished.

"Got it." Eddy said

"Now since we are adolescence we need 8 ¾ hours of sleep so I suggest we sleep now." Edd said

"WHAT!" Eddy exclaimed

"Do you mind not shouting." Edd said

Eddy couldn't argue as volume was the only way he could express his point. So they all slip into their PJ's brushed their teeth (Except for Ed) and went to sleep.

5:25 am at Edd's house 

Edd's alarm bell went off and Edd jumped out of the bed. He put it on snooze just in case. He woke up Eddy and Ed and told them to do what they were to do. Ed searched through his bag for his green jacket, white top with red stripes, purple shorts and shoes. Eddy got his towel and his favourite hair gel, El Diablo and headed to Edd's bathroom. Edd went downstairs to eat cereal. A few minutes later Edd ran right upstairs. He saw Ed fully changed.

"Where's Eddy," Ed shove his shoulders "Go have breakfast Ed, I will get Eddy."

Ed ran downstairs while Edd went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door

"Eddy,"

"Just a sec, Double D." Eddy replied

_5 minutes later_

Eddy walked out of the bathroom with the towel.

"Eddy were behind schedule. GO CHANGE NOW!" said Edd

Eddy ran towards Edd's room. Edd went to get his Thursday hat, loofa sponge and a shower hat. He to the shower. Eddy got changed in a blink of an eye. Ed was going up the stairs and gathered all the suitcases and bought it downstairs. Eddy followed him to get breakfast. Eddy checked out the cereal.

"What is this. Bran flakes, "Eddy moaned "Time to make my special omelettes."

Edd ran downstairs ready. It was 6am and they were on schedule until Edd saw the kitchen. It was ruined . Ketchup everyway and the pan was burning.

"What the fff" Edd said

"Double D nearly said a bad word Eddy." Ed said

"Never mind we need to GO!" Edd said.

Edd ran out the door and trip on a bag Eddy jumped over the bag. Ed collected all the luggage and followed Edd.

6:10 am at the Bus Stop

The Eds ran to the bus stop. They arrived next to the bus stop and found Jonny and Plank with luggage.

"Hi Ed, Double D, Eddy," Jonny said "Are you going to Rolf funeral."

"Yes. Hey Jonny has the bus came yet. "asked Eddy.

"Nope!" Jonny said.

"Pheew! Edd said

The Eds sat on the bus stop seats waiting.

"Mother and father are going to be so annoyed!" Edd worried as he put his head in his hands

"Don't worry Sockhead." Eddy said joyfully

It was 6:12 am. The sun was beginning to rise in the east but it was still quite dark. A bus drove over the horizon. It said _105 Peach Creek Airport_.

"This is our bus." Edd noticed as he stood up. The bus stopped and opened its door.

Eddy went in first followed by Ed then Edd who inserted 3 quarters into the _Pay here_ box. Then Jonny went on and place two quarters. There was no one on the bus except for Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny and Plank. The bus stop a few moments later. Jimmy and Sarah came on the bus.

"What are you twerps doing here?" Eddy asked

"SHUT UP FATHEAD!Me and Jimmy are going to Rolf wedding." Sarah shouted

"What! We're going as well." Eddy exclaimed

They was a bit of conflict but they got there at 7:15 am

7:15 am Peach Creek Airport

The crowd went to the departure area where they saw Rolf, Kevin and Nazz were there

"You invited the dorks."

Eddy and Kevin stared angrily at each other

"Where's your luggage Shovel Chin?"

"We have already checked I dork!" said Kevin

Rolf gave them their boarding pass. They checked in and went through security and 9am there were on their way to Latvia, Rolf home country, on Air Latvia


End file.
